therealanimeclubfandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas
'''Thomas is a main character, and as of Season 13, is part of The Real Anime Club. Background Pre-Season 7 (Not that ''pre) In his early days, Thomas grew up in Alsager, United Kingdom; the life Thomas had in the UK was relatively ordinary. Thomas met Kony, Jethro and Tom Ross at a very early point in the timeline. Season 7 Thomas was kind of normal but also weird. He hated the people in his class who sat next to him, and met Anthony at some point in time afterward. Thomas would sometimes come across The Room 8 Group, but interaction was limited. These crossings of paths included but were not limited to: * Meeting Akira in House Sports. * Seeing Winnie and Ossian walking to and from school. * Witnessing the events which took place during the Hospitality Arc. Season 8 Thomas was re-introduced as a main character at the start of BIS Act II, joining The Room 14 Group during its formation. Personality Thomas was a weird student, doing somewhat questionable things during his cameos in Season 7, such as singing "Muna Muna" in the Technologies Arc. This was until Season 8 when Travis cheesed in his sandwich--and without being aware of it--Thomas ate the sandwich and contracted a gross and racist mindset. A lot of people who have met and gotten to truly know Thomas, have had their lives twisted and manipulated by Thomas to defame them—all just because of Thomas' spiteful drive. A prominent example is the case of McCann: Thomas has proven too formidable of an opponent in annoyingness that McCann's attempts of comebacks, such as calling Thomas "Casey" have failed miserably—and have actually in effect, backfired on McCann. It is unknown to whether he is currently or will be considering being deported on purpose, to escape Thomas. One of Thomas' most innocent victims was Tanner, an aspiring History student who had harmless fun and games. Thomas decided to make his life worse—just for fun—and decided to frame Tanner for being stupid. This was done through a complicated series of events, and are listed as follows: * There is a discussion held on the topic of how forces of the Russian Revolution should be ranked by influence. * Thomas thinks Rasputin should be ranked at the top, while Jared and Tanner disagree. Additionally, Thomas thinks that the effect of the war should rank at the bottom. * Tanner goes up to the whiteboard to stick a sheet noting "The effect of the war" at the top of a diamond formation of other sheets representing the other forces and their ranking from least to most influential in ascending order. Tanner, however, has not put Rasputin up yet. * Tanner puts Rasputin at the bottom, Thomas sees this and is seemingly annoyed. In actuality, this is the beginning of his evil plan... * Thomas continuously places Rasputin at the top of the board, responding to Tanner's numerous attempts of taking Rasputin off the top. * Tanner gives up and thinks that the class will blame Thomas for being not smart. This is not the case however... * The next day... everyone believes that Tanner was stupid for ranking Rasputin at the top. Thomas has won and only Tanner and Jared know it. * The following day, after while dealing with his subsequent depression, Tanner gets jelly accidentally thrown at his knee which causes his knee to fall into a pile of dog poop that happened to be nearby. To this day, Tanner admits smearing jelly and dog poop on his knee, while whispering "''Rasputin... Rasputin..." ''This is only one of the many of Thomas' schemes to ruin people's lives. Sometimes, Thomas disguises his evil acts as "being funny", such as the time when he sent grotesque pictures of genitals e.g. smegma and blue waffles to Travis. Sometimes Thomas needs to have a particular trap card played against him... Co-Conspirors Travis is a coon, who sometimes helps Thomas in his malevolent schemes. It is possible that Travis, as a coon, fell to the darkside because he gave in to Thomas annoying him, this claim is disputed however. Tanner, now an insane Rasputin fanboy, has turned to support anything that Thomas says, which includes his latest smearing campaigns. Truths = For the main article see: Truths = ''Truths are disputable facts that are disseminated by Thomas. The nature of these truths are seen by some as valid and seen by some as fake. Rebuttals to these Truths are mainly from Jared and Akira. Dreams * Pecan Pie - Jared teaches Thomas how to make Pecan Pie, while a man with a knife pursues Thomas in a seemingly never-ending loop around Jared. * Mean Dream - Thomas operates a lemonade stand and Tom Ross comes over to give Thomas a hot chocolate, however he instantly takes it back saying he can't have it. Thomas then finds Oscar, and asks why he has "palm trees" on his shirt. However, it zooms into his shirt and reveals that the palm trees are actually dinosaurs. Oscar is quite annoyed and tells Thomas that they aren't dinosaurs. * Time-travelling Meme * Shinji saves Thomas * The Lego Dream * Show me the way - A Dad, a Step-mom, a daughter, her boyfriend with a painting, and more... * The Attic and the Pool - 'Tis the zombie apocalypse, and Thomas makes his way into a mansion along with a group of people. The backstories of the group are explored, in particular a middle-aged woman from the group. Inside the mansion, he eventually makes his way into an attic where he finds Jared and a bunch of primary school girls building up a defense, and equipped with firearms. Thomas leaves and ventures into a hallway. In one of the doors, there is a cartoon pig... Thomas ends up at a pool, but things turn bad—it seems that the end of the world is upon him yet again. Thomas finds his way back into the Mansion, and is at the hallway. Thomas then sees the pig walk out of the door, who notices Thomas and says... Songs PokeYourMum Poke your mum Black and White, If you fap along that's alright, Its the finger you use, Its the hand you choose So poke your mum, do it now! Dora the ''sex''splorer (Incomplete) Cum in my bum and nose, Use your dick like a hose! The Adolf Hitler Show My name is Adolf Hitler and I am proud to be, taking over the world with my Nazi army We take old jews and young jews we don't really care, We put them in death camps and shave off their hair, And so I've found a place where everyone will know, my evil mustached face this is the Hitler show! (Alternate) My name is Adolf Hitler and I am proud to be, taking over the world with my Nazi army We kill old Jews and young Jews we don't really care, we gas them in showers and shave of their hair And so I've found a place where everyone will know, my evil mustached face this is the Hitler show! Krusty Sea Captain ( WARNING: GROSS PARODY AHEAD. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED...) Are ya ready kids? A''ye Aye captain.....'' I can't fucking hear you! A''ye Aye captain! (Sobbing noises)'' OOOHHHHHH! Who touches young children under the age of 3 The Krusty sea captain Who fondles their balls and covers'em with pre? The krusty sea captain Who's sexual nonsense includes lots of piss? The Krusty sea captain Who fingers their holes and sucks on their dicks? The Krusty sea captain Krusty sea captain, Krusty sea captain, Krusty sea captain Krusty..Sea Captain!! Games Planes Fire and Rescue 1: Watch planes or planes fire and rescue 2: Fap furiously 3: Hear someone coming up the stares and attempt to cum before they get to your room 4: When the door starts to open. Shoot (Fire) your load, leap into the air and catch (rescue) your semen in your mouth. 5: When asked what your doing on the floor say that you 'fell out of bed' Remember to swallow your semen before talking or it will drool out your mouth and your cover will be blown. Coons and Crackers Its just chess, but the black pieces are referred to as 'Coons' and the white pieces as 'Crackers' There are house rules however... 1: Coons can use an ability called Steal which allows them to take one of the opponents pieces. They can also use 'Go to the store for cigarettes' which allows that piece to be taken off of the board and put back at any time (Usually never or after 30 years) 2: Crackers can use 'White privilege' which gives them an extra turn and move space. They can also use 'Self defence' which allows them to take out any coon piece on the board. Appearances *The Ball Episode - Appears as a main character during the special. *Battle Of The Car Park - Appears as a main character. *BIS ACT II - Introduced as a main character. *The End of The Real Anime Club Quotes * "Muna Muna Doo doo do do doo..." * "It's Probing time!" * "Penis lazers... charge..." * "Does anybody NOSE where it is?" * "Are you... Brochure???" * "Earlobe sucking cunt!" * "I'm the human torch!" * "How do you ride a ghost?" * "Why would you stick an easter egg in your Xbox? The chocolate would melt and break the game..." * "I didn't say nigger." * "Literally or metaphorically?" * "Which one?" (When someone says oh my god) * (When someone says Jesus Christ) "Yes?" * "Hulk horny!" * (In reply to Travis and Jared saying "That's not cool") "No it's hot, sweaty and full of flakes and hairs." * "Is Jono a Hori???" (Just as Jono joins the party) Trivia * Creator of "Chronic the Hedgehog". * Owns the Bank of Thomas. * Has his own religion, Thomeseus. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:The Real Anime Club